Battle For Silver Castle
Battle For Silver Castle is an object camp where the contestants are wiki users. This camp will not be on Youtube. Just here. Contestants (34 in total) The first person to claim a contestant gets it. Tokens (Photos are in order with tokens on list) *Win Token (Removes half of the contestant that used it's votes) *Revenge Token (Same as the win token but you give the removed half to somebody else) *Immunity Token (Same as the win token but it removes all your votes) *Lucky Token (A win token but the user picks somebody else to have their votes halved) *Extreme Token (You can pick one character to be instantly eliminated and there is only one in the whole game) *Shuffle Token (The votes are randomized, then Random.Org is going to decide who gets eliminated) *Random Token (When used, it will use a random effect of any 5 other tokens (Not Extreme Token and Shuffle Token) and there are only two in the whole game) Current Token/Ticket Holders Baseball (Has an Immunity Ticket and Win Token) USB (Has an Immunity Ticket) Sun (Has an Immunity Ticket) Salt (Has 2 Win Tokens) Dora (Has a Win Token) Top Hat (Has a Revenge Token and Immunity Ticket) Lollipop (Has an Immunity Token) Boat (Has a Shuffle Token and Revenge Token) Bowling Ball (Has a Win Token) Tether Ball (Has a Win Token) Luigi Hat (Has an Immunity Token) Challenge 1 (Began on 5/11/14) The first challenge is to think of a team name. It must be mineral- themed. (Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, etc.) Send your team name to my talk page. Contest ends on 5/13/14. Also, Lollipop gets an immunity token, Top Hat gets a revenge token and Salt gets a win token. The five best team names will be the teams. I will randomly make the teams (On Random.org). And you give them to me on my talk page. Also, you must say that you made it. Here's the link.Bluesarethebest (talk) 12:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Results 1/Challenge 2 (Started on 5/13/14) Each team name will be judged outta ten. Eggy will be a guest judge. (Eggy is not me and is my friend) Boat can go first. Team Name: Emerald Bracelets Speaker: 9 Eggy: 4 Notes: Unique name for a male user! But Eggy was not crazy about it. Total: 13 David's next. Team Name: The Royal Rubies Speaker: 6 Eggy: 7 Notes: Nice name. Total: 13 Since Lich22 only entered one name, I guess this is both Hearty's and Churro's. So both of them are next. Team Name: Diamond Planets Speaker: 5 Eggy: 2 Notes: I did not like the mineral diamond being used because it's just, so bland. Diamonds were the first minerals I ever learned about. Eggy did not like it. Total: 7. USB's coming. Team Name: Sapphire Salvadors Speaker: 10 Eggy: 6 Notes: We both love it! Total: 16 Now up is Dora. Team Name: Jadeit Madness Speaker: 2 Eggy: 5 Notes: Zero, but because that you used an uncommon mineral, jade, I gave you a 2. Eggy says you tried, so he gave you a five. Total: 7 Let's see what Sun has! Team Name: Rocking Redstones Speaker: 5 Eggy: 8 Notes: Redstone is a fictional mineral, but it is a mineral. Eggy thinks it's catchy. Total: 13 Now for Baseball! Team Name: The Diamond Dominators Speaker: 8 Eggy: 8 Notes: Eggy liked it, so I just duplicated his score. Total: 16 I guess Chatterbox and Match are working together. Team Name: The Diamond Sparta Trolls Speaker: 1 Eggy: 2 Notes: You got a 1 because it was too self- confident. Eggy gave you a 2 because you tried. Total: 3 Next is Top Hat! Team Name: Blue Emeralds Speaker: 7 Eggy: 6 Notes: Unique name! Total: 13 Now we have Cherry and Cup! Team Name: The Awesome Diamonds Speaker: 5 Eggy: 4 Notes: Too plain. Total: 9 Bell's coming up! Team Name: The Precautious Pearls Speaker: 5 Eggy: 5 Notes: Too catchy. Eggy says you should be aggressive instead Total: 10 Pin has one! Team Name: The Radiant Rubies Speaker: 7 Eggy: 8 Notes: Fancy name! Eggy loves it. Total: 15 Last but not least, is Salt and Bowling Ball. Team Name: The Sparkly Emeralds Speaker: 6 Eggy: 5 Notes: Basic. Total: 11 After counting the results, Baseball, USB, Pin, Top Hat and Sun all win immunity tickets and their teams win! Now let's see the randomizer! But first, let's see the confessionals! Cherry: Where is Tomato!?D: Baseball: If we're on the same team, alliance, Top Hat? Cup: Be surprised it I don't do a challenge! The Diamond Dominators *Pin *Paper *Tether Ball *Match *Lego Sapphire Salvadors *Top Hat *Marker *Rubber *Baseball *Speaker *Dora The Radiant Rubies *Salt *Bowling Ball *Sun *Surround *Bell Blue Emeralds *Churro *Hearty *Cherry *Blackberry Gelatin *David Rocking Redstones *Cup *Boat *USB *Chatterbox *Lollipop Okay, the second challenge is to comment me I Like Pie. Challenge ends 5/15/14. Here's the link.Bluesarethebest (talk) 11:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Results 2 (Started on 5/17/14) Time to see how many on each team did the challenge! The Diamond Dominators: ZERO Sapphire Salvadors: Three Radiant Rubies: Two Blue Emeralds: One Rocking Redstones: Two Sun and Bell entered after the challenge ended, and Hearty, Churro and Marker did the challenge wrong and Cherry and Cup were excused. Also, I forgot Dora to be on a team. But since Sapphire Salvadors got in 1st, she can go on that team. Dora gets a Win Token for her accidentally not being put on a team, and Boat gets a Shuffle Token for trying to help a few others. Blue Emeralds and The Diamond Dominators are up for elimination vote who should leave here. Elimination 1/Challenge 3 (Started on 5/18/14) Okay, Blue Emeralds are first. Let's see who will be eliminated. First of all, the prizes are mustard. Cherry had immunity. Blackberry Gelatin is safe with no votes. David only got a singular vote. So either Churro or Hearty will be eliminated. Hearty: 3 Churro: 1 Welcome Diamond Dominators, the prizes for today are carrots. Lego and Paper go no votes. Pin had immunity. Final 2! Tether Ball: 2 Match: 5 So Match and Hearty are eliminated. GOODBYE! The next challenge is to do a quiz and goes on until round 5. Comment like this on my talk page. I AM A PANCAKE! (talk) 12:57, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *1= *2= *3= *4= *5= Questions 1. What year did Abraham Lincoln get assassinated in? *A= 2000 *B= 2013 *C= THE FUTURE! *D= 1862 *E= 1965 2. What is my favorite food? *A= Pig Brains *B= Spaghetti *C= Potato Burritos *D= Cat Food *E= Steak 3. What was the first fanfiction I made? *A= Battle For Space Palace *B= Inanimate Insanity Z *C= Battle For Sleep Land *D= BFDI 2.0 *E= The Oddject Show 4. Who has the biggest chance of rejoining in II2? *A= Box *B= Tissues *C= Trophy *D= Cherries *E= Yin- Yang 5. Do I like... *A= America's Funniest Home Videos *B= My Little Pony *C= Pokemon: The First Movie *D= Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends *E= Girls Results 3 People that participated. *Baseball *Bowling Ball and Salt *Tether Ball *Pin (Sorta) Results *Baseball: 5/5 (Go figure) No, I am not a brony. *Bowling Ball and Salt: 3/5 *Tether Ball: 1/5 *Pin only was able to answer one question, so she gets a 1/5 *Baseball, Bowling Ball, Salt, Tether Ball and Pin all get win tokens. News IMPORTANT!: Luigi Hat is debuting, the first person to comment on this page the saying "Billy Bob Joe!", if somebody who already owns a contestant CANNOT claim him. He also gets an Immunity Token. Vote Vote for ANYONE besides the four that participated, just to be fair. Also, don't forget to comment if you want to use a token! Comment to vote, like and dislike! Not Luigi Hat. News I need ideas for season 2! Comment with ideas and I may use them! Also, the name is Battle For Ruby Isle. Ideas *No teams (Bluesarethebest) Elimination 2/Challenge 4/More News Hello everyone, I would just like to show the likes first. *Everyone except Boat: 0 *Boat: 3 Boat, you get a revenge token! Dislikes time! *Everyone except Paper and Speaker: 0 *Speaker: 1 *Paper: 2 Goodbye Paper. Challenge time! This challenge is that there are 500 tiles. You must say which tile you want. There are some twists to some. Tell me which one you want! --I AM A PANCAKE! 16:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Listed here: *Immunity into the final 13 *A Random Token *Instant elimination No long available tiles: *367 *461 *222 Okay, news time. 1. Cherry Drop is joining, I made a deal with his/her user. 2. Speaker and Surround are up for resignups, comment "I will be (Speaker\Surround)!" The three will go to the winning team and are not competing. Results 2 Category:Bluesarethebest Pages Category:Camp